Fate Threw Them Back Together Again
by Red-Haired-Jack
Summary: Mugen said it himself, Fate just won't let them part forever. MuFuu.
1. Fate did it Again

"Ain't this shit familiar?" Mugen asked in his rough voice, letting the cloth he had brushed out of his way into the store fall behind him.

"Mugen?" Fuu asked in disbelieve, straightening from the table she had just set a glass of water on. "You two?"

"Fate, as you said Mugen, just keeps throwing us back together." Jen said, sipping from the glass Fuu had just placed in front of him.

"Well, shit." The the labeled vagrant laughed sardonically, sitting across from Jean. "How long you here for?"

"A week, maybe two." Jean answered coolly, smiling tightly as he pushed up his glasses.

Mugen nodded, turning to Fuu. "And, you?"

Fuu, however, didn't reply, just kept looking at Mugen dazedly as her mind pulled up a not so distant memory.

* * *

His hair was matted to his head by water, three new wound cut across a cheek; but his eyes were still sharp and wild, focused. It was, to Fuu's embarrassed admittance, the sexiest thing she'd ever seen.

"Let her go." Mugen growled, the voice sending goose bumps up her body.

* * *

"Oi, bitch, you in there?" Fuu blinked, Mugen's face was suddenly a mere inch or so from her own, the eyes as wild as in her memory but with their sharpness dulled. "You in there?" He asked, waving a hand between their faces.

"Sorry, what...?" She asked, stepping away from the closeness and hoping Mugen didn't notice her blush.

Frowning at her, Mugen repeated the question.

"Oh, a while." She answered. "I'll go get you some water." Smiling brightly, Fuu turned and left.

Mugen blinked, scratching his scruffy chin as he sat back down across from Jean. "What's wrong with her, normally she gets pissed when I call her a bitch.

The ronin sighed, placing down his water he looked at his more wild counterpart over his glasses. "Hn, you still haven't figured it out?"

Mugen looked at the reserved samurai with 'WTF' expression on his face. "What the fuck are you-"

"Quieter voices, Mugen." Fuu cut him off, setting a glass of water in front of the vagrant. "And cut off the cussing, would you? You're scaring my patrons... again!"

"Feh, their just a bunch of ninies anyway." Reaching into his shirt, he pulled out a golden ryu. "Bring me something big you think I'd like, I got more if you need it."

Fuu picked up the piece of currency in shock. "How did...?"

"Yojinbou(body guard) work on the way here, it paid nicely." Mugen answered the unfinished question.

She nodded, the same thing had happened when they had been traveling often enough, taking the money she walked to the back.

"So, how long are you here for, Mugen?"

"A while..." Mugen answered distractedly, watching Fuu's hips sway as she walked. '_Wait! Since when did I stare at Fuu's ass?_'

Jean chuckled, noticing where his friend's, or perhaps brother was a better term, wild eyes were looking. "Maybe you have figured it out. you just don't know it yet."

"Heh? What the fuck are you talking about?" Mugen yelled, forgetting Fuu's warning.

* * *


	2. Jean the Dojo Head

"Hn." Jean said absently as he walked down the packed dirt path of the small town he'd been residing in for the last week. '_How odd, to run into those two again._' He was, of course, referring to having run into his two long term traveling companions, Fuu and Mugen, after having supposedly separated from each other for good.

He raised a eyebrow as a man was thrown out the front entrance to the restaurant Fuu worked at. "And don't come back, dumb fuck!" Mugen's gruff voice shouted, though the savage himself didn't even bother to come out as he threatened the idiotic looking man; who scampered away in fear.

'_Surprised he's still alive..._' Jean thought coolly as he continued past the restaurant.

"Did you have to break that?!" Fuu's angry voice shouted, Jean pausing to listen.

"Hey, at least I didn't kill him and get blood all over the place!" Mugen could be heard shouting back.

'_Hah._' The ronin thought as he started walking again. '_So, that's why Mugen didn't kill him, Fuu's orders._' Jean laughed quietly. '_I wonder how long it'll take, for them to realize their feelings..._' He scoffed at the thought. '_Like that will ever happen, they are both far to stubborn._' He thought as he stepped into a building a bit down the same road as Fuu's shop, putting aside thoughts of Fuu's and Mugens relationship.

"Ah, Jean-san." A old man greeted as he turned to look at the reserved samurai. "Have you decided?"

Jean looked around him as he pondered his final response. He stood at the shoe room of a traditional dojo, a long line of doors into the dojo itself in a line in front of him, a the old man standing just to Jean's left upon arrival through the door was a well dressed man and owner of the the dojo. "Hn, Yamato-san, I still believe that an outsider inheriting the dojo would cause strive in your students." He answered.

The old man shook his head. "No, my students are not so idiotic. You have the the skill and power to teach and run a dojo, and so you will; my old dojo." He said, running a wrinkled finger across the mahogany wood of the dojo walls. "I have spoken to the youngins extensively, and they agree none of them are ready just yet to become the head, while I am ready to step down; a problem, until you showed up, Jean-san."

"Hn." Jean thought about it, running the options through his mind. "Yamato-san..."

The old man barked out a laugh. "I know you're a wanted man, Jean-san."

The younger man nodded. "If you have no problems with that, then I shall take your offer."

The old man smiled. "Then, let's begin your education on how to run a dojo."

* * *

"A dojo head?!" Mugen yelled/laughed. "You, Jean?"

"That is what I said." Jean replied, sipping his tea. "It seems I will be staying far longer then originally intended."

Mugen just shot him a 'no shit?' look. "Fuu, bring us some sake, we need to party tonight!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Fuu was next to him far faster then he had expected. "Oh, don't give me that look, Mugen; everyone heard you shout Jean is a dojo head to be; even I know that qualifies for a drink" She snapped at the look on the vagrant's face. "Here you go, you two." She said, placing a jug between them and a cup in front of each.

Mugen looked at her oddly. "There's only two cups."

Fuu raised a eyebrow. "And two of you, where's the problem?"

"Go get one for yourself." Mugen ordered.

"I have work!"

Rolling his eyes, Mugen cupped his hands around his mouth. "Oi, old man! Fuu's taking a break!"

"Fine!" The elderly voice of the restaurant's owner yelled back. "She has an hour, then she has to get back to work for the dinner rush!"

Sighing, Fuu left and came back minute later with another cup. "Thanks..." She said, she had really wanted to celebrate with Jean and Mugen, sitting beside the later who moved over too give her room.

"Kanpai!" Mugen yelled happily, raising his cup after filling it.

"Kanpai!" The other two agreed, raising their own cups.

* * *

(A/N)Yo! Well, I said one-shot, but someone asked for a little more, so I made a little more... send reviews with chapter ideas, I'm going to make this a series of loosely connected one-shots Preferably, the topics have a little tang of MuFuu to them, these are the idea's i have;

Fuu's coworkers views on relationship

Fuu's boss's views on relationship

Fuu's views on relationship(both Jean and Mugen, but centering on Mugen)

Jean's teaching toils

Mugen finding a job(i'll have fun with this one)

Mugen's view on relationship

Vote for the one you want to see next! any ideas sent to me shall be added to this list in the next chapter!

Laters!

* * *


	3. Precursor

Mugen whistled off tune as he stumbled drunkly to the area he'd been staying. "Yo-ho." He mumbled, trying to remember the words to a old pirate song from his days as one.

"Who are you?"

Mugen spun around to face the voice's owner, a ugly ol' troll, with a drunken smile. "Why, I'm Mugen. And you are ugly!" Even being the happy drunk he was, Mugen still threw out insults.

The trollish man huffed, face coloring in anger. "I'll have you know I'm a yagyu!"

Mugen grinned. "Yagyu, yagyu... oh, I remember now!" He laughed. "Those were the guy's I was going to kill the day I met Jin and Fuu, but the pretty boy beat me to them." Looking at the blustering man, he took in his appearance and chuckled. "Jin did say they were an ugly bunch-" He stopped speaking as he ducked under a swing made by the trollish man. "With no skill when I asked him about them." Drawing his claymore, Mugen cut his would be opponent into thirds withs a quick spin.

"Sheesh, what a bunch of ninnies, are all ya yagyu weak?" Mugen laughed as he stumbled away from the corpse, swiping his blade clean and sheathing it, but didn't see the ledge and he tripped over it, rolling down into the river bed.

"FUCK, that's cold!" Mugen yelled, jumping out of the water, which had shocked him sober. Growling, he stripped right there on the bank, pressuring the water from each article of clothing and laying them out to dry. Being the savage he was, he didn't care at all about his public nudity as he flopped down on th grass to look at the moon while his clothes dried slowly. 'Who's gonna see me anyway, Fuu?' He paused at the thought. 'Hmm, that wouldn't be too bad...' He laughed perversely to himself, imagining the things he'd do if Fuu were to come by right then.

After a half an hour or so, he stood back up, picking up his semi dried clothes to wring them out some more, blinking at a clanking sound. Looking down, he spotted two golden ryo at his feet,they had fallen out of his shirt when he had shook it. 'Damn.' He thought as picked up the gold pieces. 'These are my last two...' It would have been long gone by now, but the old man who owned Fuu's shop gave him discounts since kept the rest of the rift draft from causing commotion.

Pulling on his clothes and strapping his sword to his back, Mugen sighed in defeat. 'Guess I need to get myself a job...' Scratching the three thin scars on his cheek, he walked off, considering what he should do. 'This town doesn't have a yakuzya group... so there's little chance of there being a underground fighting ring... Maybe I could go find some yojinbo work? Nah, that would take me from town and tie me to someone more formally then I care for.' He paused mid stride. "When the fuck did I care about staying in this town?" An image of Fuu, and Jin, flashed in his head, and he sighed in defeat. "I fuckin' get it... I got attached." He muttered grumpily, kicking a stray rock on his path.

* * *

Jin sighed, raising from his place kneeling at a table laden with paper work. "That's enough for tonight... tomorrow, I become Dojo Head..." Extinguishing the candle in this room, he moved to another room, lit by another candle, with a cot. "I just hope the idiot doesn't forget that he's supposed to be part of my demonstration of skill." The Dojo he was inheriting had a tradition for new head; they have to but on a demonstration with the most skilled swordsmen he knew bar the ex-head or other students of the school; Mugen was the first and last option Jin had, and wouldn't have chosen anyone else. Laying into the bed after placing the swords Fuu had gifted to him on their stand at his bedside, he layed in his cot and reached over to extinguish the other candle.

* * *

"I just hope those two idiots remember it's just a demonstration." Fuu muttered worriedly as she curled up in a ball in her caught.

* * *

(A/N)Yo! This ones a little precursor to Mugen's job hunt and Jin's teaching days. For some reason, the computer I'm using won't save the fact I'm italic-ing some words, so the thoughts weren't as noticeable, sorry.

Ideas;

Fuu's coworkers views on relationship

Fuu's boss's views on relationship

Fuu's views on relationship(both Jin and Mugen, but centering on Mugen)

Jin's teaching toils

Mugen finding a job

Mugen's view on relationship

Vote for the one you want to see next! Any ideas sent to me shall be added to this list in the next chapter!

Laters!

* * *


	4. It's a Carnival

'_The inheriting of the town Dojo was bigger news then I had originally anticipated._' The stoic swordsmen thought as he watched people mill into the demonstration area.

"My Dojo is a life blood of sorts for the town, its passing to another Head would doubtlessly attract a large crowd."

Jin would have jumped had he been any lesser aware of what goes on around him as Yamato's voice spoke behind him and the ancient man seemed to read Jin's thoughts.

"Hello, Yamato-san." Jin greeted, turning to look at the old man.

The age old samurai opened a single eye, the almost black blue seeming to pierce through the much younger samurai. "And hello to you too, Jin-san." Yamato walked towards him, his long gnarl headed woof staff clanking on polished wood of the Dojo hall. "Are you looking for someone in particular?" He asked, stopping beside his succeeder to look out of the single window.

Out side, the outdoors training area for the Dojo was packed as vendors set up shop around the sparing ring, where students were currently sparing with _bokken_ (wood sword) as the whole town began to pack into the area to watch.

"Hn, the man who will be my partner in my demonstration." Jin answered.

Yamato nodded, his free hand stroking his long white beard. "Mugen-san, was it?"

Jin chuckled. "You are the first to call him that that I know of, but yes his name is Mugen."

"What kind of man is he?" Yamato asked curiously, looking out into the grounds through the window; trying to spot the man.

"He is… my opposite in many ways. Wild, savage, unsophisticated and other such terms could be used to describe him. But, he is one of the few people I truly respect. His style is wild, erratic, unschooled and completely self made."

"Hm." Yamato clicked his tongue, trailing his hand over his beard once more. "And what is his relation to that Fuu girl you're so protective of?"

Jin chuckled again. "Though I'm sure he would deny, if he could even recognize the emotion; they are in love, and it's plain to everyone but those two."

Yamato chuckled. "Ah, young love."

Jin suddenly looked unamused as he looked at his senior out of the corner of his eyes. "The connection they have is far deeper then that, Yamato-san, and those two are far older then their years, Fuu has deep troubles in her past and Mugen… well, he's a Ryuukyuu man."

Yamato nodded, both understandably and apologetically. "Ah,"

Jin nodded. "Neither of them is 'young' in anything but body, and even then Mugen would surprise you; I'm sure you're skilled enough to see pass the outward appearance he gives the world." Here the stoic samurai pointed out the window, at Mugen who had just arrived in their view. "That is Mugen."

Following his juniors direction, Yamato opened both eyes as he looked at the Ryuukyuu'n.

Outwardly, he strolled without seemingly a care in the world, one hand draped lazily over the handle to his claymore.

But Yamato's trained grey eyes went beyond the skin deep appearance. He saw a man who had a giant's skeleton hidden in his closet, whose sharp animalistic eyes took in every detail as they looked for any threats, a man who was prepared to draw in an instant, and eyes that had seen the crow men of the afterlife many times.

"You were correct, he is far older then his body." Yamato stated, closing his eyes after his examination.

Jin nodded quietly. "That he is."

* * *

Mugen sighed in relive, hiding it as a yawn, as he felt the gaze leave him. '_Most likely the old man who used to own this dojo making sure I'll behave._' He thought. '_Now, where's Fuu?_' 

"Hey, Mugen!" Fuu's voice called and the vagabond turned towards the voice, finding her helping set up her stores stand.

"There you are." He grunted, walking over. "Here, let me get that." Easily picking up the couple dozen pound bag of rice Fuu, and to other girls Mugen hadn't bothered to look at, had been struggling with and headed for the stand.

"You're so lucky, Fuu," One of the girls sighed dreamily. "He's quiet the catch, even if he's a bit rough around the edges." The other girl nodded eagerly.

Fuu blushed a dark red. "Would you two drop that?! There's nothing between us!" She huffed, causing the two to giggle.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say, Mrs. Champuru." The older looking of the two girls said.

Fuu's blush deepened as she was addressed with Mugen's made up family name; he had come up with it on the fly when Kamagawa-san, the owner of her restaurant, had asked for one.

* * *

"Hello, Champuru-san," The blond haired Kamagawa Kyoushi, Fuu's restaurant owner's son, greeted as the ex-pirate walked up to the stand. "Helping Fuu out, heh?" 

"Shut it, Kamagawa." Mugen grunted. "Where do you want this?"

"I'll take it." He said with a smirk. "You should save your strength."

"And why's that?" Mugen asked as he handed the bag of rice to the other man over the counter of the stand.

"You're part of the demonstration, right?"

Mugen shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm always ready for a good fight." He waved lazily. "Later, I'm gonna go find Jin…"

* * *

"Yo, Jin, old man." Mugen greeted as he walked in the side door, the two still standing by the window. 

"Hello, Mugen." Jin replied with a small wave.

"So, you are Mugen-san?" Yamato asked, stepping forward.

The vagrant rolled his eyes. "Drop the 'san', old man." He turned to look at Jin. "Ready?"

Jin chuckled. "But of course, Mugen."

Yamato smiled wryly. "Then, let's go announce the start of the demonstration."

* * *

(A/N)Like before, please give ideas 

Fuu's coworkers views on relationship

Fuu's boss's views on relationship

Fuu's views on relationship (both Jin and Mugen, but centering on Mugen)

Jin's teaching toils

Mugen finding a job

Mugen's view on relationship

A lemon (most likely last chapter)


End file.
